Let Your Power Shine
by peachpie123
Summary: While fleeing from her coronation, Elsa stumbles upon Rapunzels tower. Hesitent at first, a new friendship is formed, but what happens when it starts to become something even stronger? Rating may be changed in future chapters!


**DISCLAIMER!**

**None of these characters are mine, they belong to Disney!**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa!"

_Conceal_

"Wait, please!"

_Don't feel_

"Come back!"

_Don't let them know_

"I promise everything will be alright!"

_Well now they know…_

The young queen muttered the same words to herself over and over as she continued to run across the now frozen waters of the kingdoms fjord.

Why did she have to slip up? Why was she such a monster?

All she could think of was escaping. If she stayed she would only put the kingdom, Anna, at a greater risk.

As she made her way into the dense forest that lined the waters edges, the yelling had stopped. Or she had just tuned it out, either way it made her surge with a new found feeling of freedom.

She was finally alone, and alone in the way that she was for all those years stuck in her room, she was free.

But she couldn't let these thoughts distract her so that the kingdom could catch up with her already, she needed a place to stay, to hide.

At this rate the guards had probably already sent out a search party to hunt her down, and return her to her kingdom who know thought she was a monster. In her mind they were right…

Inhaling softly she started to run once more, her eyes darted around the area for any places that looked durable enough to hide her from the rest of the world.

For what seemed like hours on end the queen finally came across a curtain of vines, raising a brow she pushed them aside revealing a tunnel.

Without thinking twice Elsa put one foot in front of the other until the darkness emitting from the tunnel completely engulfed her.

* * *

Shivering at the sudden blast of cold air that blew in from her window, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her legs as she buried herself deeper into the bundle of assorted blankets on her bed.

Something seemed off, it was the middle of summer, and she was shivering?

Pulling her hair back from her face she let out a sigh, and glanced over at her little green friend that had made himself a blanket out of her hair.

His eyes stared back at hers as if he was thinking the same thing.

Before she could say anything however a faint humming noise came from her window.

Blinking she unraveled herself from her blankets and took a few steps towards the window.

"Snow?" she questioned aloud as she stared outside.

Curious Pascal hopped up from the bed and came to join her, staring at the white falling flakes like he was dreaming.

As the humming noise drew closer Rapunzel became even more confused.

"Is that singing?"

Within the next few seconds her question was answered.

It was most definetly singing.

With wide eyes Rapunzel watched as a figure appeared from the tunnel that her mother had always used to leave for her journeys.

For a spit second she thought that maybe it was just Mother returning early from her week long trip, but she mentally corrected herself.

First of all Mother never came back early, and secondly the voice sounded nothing like hers.

It sounded a bit like a bell, clear, but also somewhat raspy. But only enough to add to its beauty.

As the figure walked more and more into the open, Rapunzel couldn't help but stare.

It was a girl. And in Rapunzel's mind she looked like an angel, of course it may have been because the only other female she had seen her entire life was her mother, but something told her that no other girls compared to this one.

And her hair. It added more to her already divine looks. It was as white as snow, maybe a little more on the blonde side, but it could certainly pass as white.

And her skin was like ivory, so much lighter compared to Rapunzel's creamy peachy skin tone, and she wasn't even that tan herself. But compared to the other girls she could have been the color of dirt.

She could go on and on about the mysterious woman's looks, but the girl was getting closer and closer to her tower.

Running her hands through her hair frantically she looked to Pascal for ideas of where to hide.

Looking just as flustered as she did he pointed his tiny tail to under her bed.

Smiling thankfully the blonde quickly grabbed all of her hair into her arms, and dived under the wooden frame.

Luckily Mother had approved of her wished of a bigger bed, otherwise she would have been barely have been able to squeeze under it, not to mention her ocean of hair.

Slowing down her breathing she tried to stay as calm as possible.

But she couldn't help but freak out at the thought of there being an actual real live person! In her tower!

Or at least that's what she thought, she didn't really stick around to see if the girl was actually headed up the tower, all she knew was that the girl was headed this way.

But judging by the sudden drop in temperature she came to the conclusion that she was coming up.

She hadn't really thought through all the details of how in the world she would get up here to begin with, the only way up was to climb, or as mother always does, climb up her hair.

And she also didn't really stop to think about how in the world this girl found her tower, or what she was going to do if she found her, but the adrenaline of seeing a person kept her excitement level way above her fear.

* * *

Elsa continued her melody as she quickly wrapped a layer of fine ice around the tower in front of her.

Stamping her foot on the ground, a staircase of ice shot up towards the lone window of the tower.

Grinning, Elsa ran up the stairs with ease.

"_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!"_

Stepping off of the last step and into the tower she ran her hands through her hair, undoing the elaborate bun that Gerda had spent hours perfecting. Freezing back her bangs, she looked down to her dress.

"_I'm never going back! The past is in the past!" _

With a wave of her arms her dress slowly started to dissolve and was replaced with a layer of thin durable ice instead.

Staring out the window behind her, Elsa let the last few words of her song carry through the air, like a blast of ice itself.

"_Let it go…"_

Closing her eyes she smiled and turned back to the room before her. It was decorated with colorful painting from top to bottom, she almost felt bad for covering them with frost.

With more closer inspection it looked like a girls bedroom, but it was vacant.

Unless.

Fear struck Elsa like a chord. Did she just break an entry into some girls house?

Looking around for any hints that there were any living things around her eyes darted to the sudden movement beneath the bed.

"Hello?" her words were faltering, and were layered with hints of fear.

Taking another step towards the bed she let her arm get caught on a shard of ice sticking out from the wall.

Grimacing she grabbed her arm in pain, and forced herself to look away from the damage.

It wasn't anything major, but it was bleeding.

Elsa hated blood.

In another second she nearly jumped out of her own skin.

The bed was moving again, something was clearly beneath it.

Bracing herself for the worst, Elsa backed away until she hit the wall behind her.

* * *

The girl was hurt, and bleeding.

Greif struck Rapunzel, as she watched the other girl grimace.

Knowing what she had to do she tried her best to get out from under the bed as gracefully as possible.

Of course she failed miserably.

Dusting herself off she untangling her hair, she slowly looked up at the girl who was now backed up against the other side of the room.

Scared.

Taking a deep breath she put her hands out in front of her, "Please don't freak out!"

This seemed to calm the other girl down just the smallest bit to where she no longer looked like she was going to die.

Now she looked curious.

Probably because of her hair.

Or maybe because a random girl just crawled out from underneath the bed.

Yeah that made sense.

A tiny blush rose to her cheeks she grabbed a strand of her hair.

"I t-think I might be able to help with that." She muttered pointing to her arm.

* * *

Soooo? Thoughts? Leave it in a review! Feedback is what I live for!

Anyways don't know if I should continue or not, but I'm really thinking that this story could become something more then just some tiny fluff I made up in my head :3

Until next time!


End file.
